


I Came To Play

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Hidan wins a werd coin from Tobi, and then he meets Naruto.





	I Came To Play

Tobi looked at a coin and said "what?".

Then he threw it to the ground and curbstomped it.

 "Stupid coin, I can't use you for anything!"

Hidan was walking around that area, and was curious about what kind of rancor Tobi would have towards that coin.

"Yo Tobi, what's up with you and that coin?"

"I found this coin the river last night, but nobody accepts it as money! I can't buy ice cream with it!"

Hidan rolled on his eyes. He didn't give money too much value, but this idiot was too stupid in his retardness to not realize nobody leave coins on the ground....unless they're dumb enough to drop it.

"Hey Tobi, why you don't give me that coin?"

_I can use it to drill a hole on some 9-year-old child's head!_

_"_ Do you want this coin? You want to play with?"

"Yeah dude. I came to play. So, how do you want to fight over it?"

"Hum, by throwing it."

"Ok, I, Hidan, accept your proposal. Here's the rules: tails I win, head you lose."

Tobi threw the coin under Hidan's rules. To the shock of Tobi, Hidan won.

"I can't believe this!"

"Hehehe, now give it to me!"

Tobi grabbed the coin and threw it in Hidan's general direction. The thing is, the coin flew towards the inside of Hidan's mouth, and into the throat.

Hidan choked on the ground, while Tobi ran away afraid of the serial killer's revenge.

Hidan managed to stop choking because of the coin... by swallowing it.

When he got up, he thought in persectuing Tobi, but then he realized he wasn't under risk of death, and ran his hand over his hair, irritated.

"Little retard."

Hidan walked through the road between the trees, walking towards the next village he should destroy.

Was then that he met someone he had never met before.

 A blonde individual known as Naruto Uzumaki was walking in the opposite direction, having recently returned from a mission.

Hidan screamed at him.

"Hey, dude, why you don't rape and kill the girl that you have a crush on? Love means nothing anyway."

 Normally, Naruto would get angry at such a ridiculous sentence, but the incredible powers of the coin changed his mind to something that would made Hidan's words possible.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it!" said Naruto, beginning to run.

Hidan turned to him with his pupils dilated.

"It worked!? What the hell!"

Naruto ran like a demon towards the Leaf Village. When he finally saw the gates, he collappsed and slept for a few hours.

While Naruto dreamed, he imagined himself raping Sakura, violently penetrating her while she screamed,  whipping her body until she was bleeding.

When he woke up, his dick was so hard that it became painful. He ran like a demon through the night, and didn't even warn anybody he had arrived. He jumped over the gates.

He went straight to Sakura's room, breaking through the glass.

Sakura's parents, and soon the whole village, woke up to the sound of Sakura's screams.

Naruto didn't even get to the kill part. Leaf shinobis managed to chain him and, when the beast got out, Yamato and Tsunade restrained him. Sakura had some broken bones and was heavily bleeding, but she would survive.

Naruto couldn't stop screaming about raping and killing all the way into his cell. However, when he got hungry, he still managed to eat things thrown inside his cell with his mouth, as his hands were tied.

Naruto had fallen into insanity, was what they concluded, and shinobis were sent to investigate his last mission. 

They found out a crazy rogue  shinobi known as Hidan had killed some people around, and only concluded he was somehow responsible.

But by this point Hidan was long gone, hunting tailed beasts with Kakuzu. 

Kakuzu and Hidan took some time to rest under some rocks.

Hidan played aroung with the coin, bored.

Kakuzu looked at him with irritation.

A small child saw the two men and approached.

"Hey, what you two guys are doing?"

"Nothing." said Kakuzu.

"Hey, that coin is cool! Where did you get it?" said the boy, talking to Hidan.

"From some retarded boy like you, only bigger."

The kid became irritated.

"I'm gonna tell my dad about you and he's gonna kill you!"

Hidan got irritated.

"Why you don't go kill yourself by drowning at the nearest river brat!"

"Yes, I should kill myself." said the kid, turning around and running.

Kakuzu laughed.

"Do you want to know a funny fact about this thing you're holding in your hand Hidan?"

"What?"

"This thing is called coin of wishes, but it is more like coin of mind control. Tell someone to do it, and he will. But there's a limitation."

"What limitation?"

"If you give a second order before the first is fulfilled, the first order is nulled and the person returns to normal."

Somewhere in the Leaf, Naruto suddenly stopped wanting to rape and kill Sakura.

 

 

 

 


End file.
